


Special Delivery - Your Special Freddy Care-Package

by Super Metyna (1_SuperMetyna20)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery, Fluff and Angst, Horror Elements, Other, Platonic Relationships, Reader Insert, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sickfic, freddy fazbear x reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_SuperMetyna20/pseuds/Super%20Metyna
Summary: You are amongst those who signed up for a Fazbear fun-time subscription. But when you become sick, you aren’t so keen on any of the special deliveries this week. But the Fazbear company has sent a special animatronic care-package your way. Freddy Fazbear is on his way.
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	Special Delivery - Your Special Freddy Care-Package

**Author's Note:**

> One of my rules with my fanfiction works: Do not ask to repost/translate or copy my fanfictions. I do not feel comfortable with that, since most of the time I do not know you and I will always say no.

You knew that you should have never agreed to the trial of Fazbear fun-time subscription service. Even if your life had been a bit lonely and boring. You had never expected these animatronics to be so aggressive and unpredictable.

Then again on the bright side, they haven’t killed you yet. But you feel as if they might follow up on their job to do so one day. So you always felt that you had to keep your guard up.

Today has been a rough day. You had to endure being sick with a nasty cold, all while being forced to come to work and being chastised by your boss who even dared to try to leave extra work for you to finish.

Thankfully a fellow employee of yours had the heart to help you out with the assignments and was nice enough to send you home early.

So now you were wrapped in many blankets on your couch. On the table was a cup of your favorite tea with honey, soda, snacks, a box of tissues and of course some cough medicine you had to take now and again. Although you hated the taste.

You had yet to take the empty bowl of chicken noodle soup to the kitchen. Your whole body felt like lead and you were unmotivated to clean.

You just stared at the TV screen streaming netflix and pondered how in the hell are you going to cope with your nightly visitor for tonight.

Maybe if you send Fazbear company an email, they might give you a break. So you take your phone and you write down a short email to the company, explaining your current circumstances.

After hitting send, you doze off while your favorite show played in the background. Too exhausted to remain awake to check for a response.

\----

Suddenly you wake up, gasping as you cough harshly. Cold sweat runs down your neck as you realize it is dark outside.  
How long have you been sleeping?

You grab your phone and you see that it’s 11:59 pm. Panic rises within you as you see the clock turn over to midnight, and you realize that you have no time to hide.

The doorbell rings several times and the front door opens. You get up and take the taser that was provided to you when you started this subscription.

You hide behind the couch, seeing as there was no time to run to another room without being seen.

You can feel your head swimming, the world swaying back and forth for a bit. But you try to remain still and you listen as the sound of mechanical limbs come closer.

“Why hello there. I’ve got a very special delivery j-just for you. I guess you didn’t expect me to show up, did you?” A deep glitched voice said and you immediately knew who it was. You didn’t respond back to him. Trying not to bring attention to yourself, or aggravate your itching throat.

You can hear him move, his mechanical joints thudding against the wooden floor.

“Now, now, where are you hiding? Don’t you want to come out and let Freddy take good care of you?” He asked, sounding like he was close by. 

What a pain this was. Especially now that you are sick and weakened. One coughing fit from you and he will for sure find you.

You decide to try to move. Maybe if you can get to your bedroom. You can find a better place to hide.

You turn on your flashlight on your phone and you creep forward from behind the sofa to see if he was nearby.

Shining the light around, you put up your phone to scan for any disturbances or movement in the room. You know he can turn himself invisible to mess with you.

You nearly freeze up in fear when you see him. His back is turned, his eyes were glowing in the darkness of your apartment.

The path to your bedroom is clear and you get up on your feet. You make a run for it and you panic when you hear the theodore march music box.

Your head is spinning as you enter your bedroom. You struggle to keep your balance and you collapse to the floor. Your phone and the taser clattered across the floor.

Oh no! No! No! You have to get away! You can’t get caught like this!

You force yourself up and you stumble clumsily inside your closet to hide as the bedroom door creaks open.

You see through the crack of the closet door as Freddy comes inside. He laughs, a robotic and smug laugh. “D-Do you think you can hide from Freddy? I will find you.” He said and you trembled as you grit your teeth.

Tears blur your eyes as you suddenly start to cough uncontrollably. Panic rushes through you when you hear the mechanical limbs come closer and the closet door is ripped open.

Freddy stands there, his ice cold blue eyes glaring down upon you as he scowled.

Is this it for you now? You can never tell with Freddy Fazbear. He is unpredictable and you never know if he is going to kill you or not.

Tears blur your eyes. Your chest hurts and it is so hard to breathe through the coughing fits sometimes.

You try to calm yourself, rubbing your chest and clearing your throat. You practice breathing in and out calmly only to notice that Freddy has still not done anything.

He is just standing there menacing in the darkness, looking down upon you with what you could think is murderous intent.

That is until he broke the thick silence. 

“Dear user, I came here as part of our care package! You should not run and hide when you are unwell!” Freddy scolded and you whimper, trying to scramble away as you see him reach down to grab you.

“Please...leave me alone.” You whisper as it hurts to speak up properly. You try to stand up on your feet, but your head is just spinning too much so you collapse forwards. 

Suddenly you realize that you are being grabbed and held securely. Your forehead resting against the cold brown surface of Freddy’s chest.

“There, there...Freddy is here to help. It’s okay now.” Freddy comforts you like he would do to an upset child. Rubbing your back to calm you down.

You can feel the exhaustion and confusion come upon you like a ton of bricks. Freddy moves and before you know what happens next, your back meets the soft mattress. 

The cool bed sheets were pleasant against your warm skin. You look up at the animatronic bear at your bedside. He looked back at you with a frown.

“Are you okay dear user? I was sent here to keep you company when you notified us of your condition. We were all ever so worried for our dear f-friend.” He explained and it was then you recall that you had sent the Fazbear company an email.

“Oh, I...I didn’t know you had such a care-package program. I thought I could get a break from the subscription to get over this nasty cold. But I guess...You came here to take care of me?” You ask and Freddy gave you a simple nod. 

“Oh, of course I did dear user. I am very good at looking after others. Do you need Freddy to give you a get well soon hug?” He asked and you look at him a bit surprised at his change of character from scary killer animatronic to a big teddy bear.

You carefully sit up in bed, feeling your burning forehead, “Um...That’s very nice of you Freddy. I guess I don’t mind. Provided this isn’t a cheap trick you are using to scare me.” You say jokingly and Freddy laughed. “Now, now...I would not be that mean my dear user who is sick.” He said and you swing your legs out of bed, so you could be pulled up in a literal bear hug.

When he finally let go, you sat back down at your bed. Feeling your head spin slightly.

You look awkwardly up at him and smile. “Well, that was nice. But you can go home if you want to. I mean I just have a normal cold and I can take care of myself.” You say, hoping that maybe you could send him back. But your suggestion made the bear animatronic frown.

“Our time together is not over yet and you can’t cancel this package for your own safety.” Freddy said and you knew that there might be no way to get rid of him until the morning.

You sigh, unsure of what to make of this. “Well okay then, I guess I don’t mind it if you just want to help. But first I need to go get some medicine. Could you support me?” You ask him to reach out your hand to him. Only to have Freddy pick your whole body with ease.

“S-sure thing user. Where do you want to go?” He asked and you tried to get settled in his arms. 

“Okay, so take me to the living room. I left my medicine on the table.” You said and Freddy moved. His heavy footsteps thudding against the floor.

Very gently he let you down to the floor once you found the medication you needed.

One aspirin that you swallowed and washed down with some citrus soda. Then you unscrewed the bottle of artificial strawberry flavored cough medicine. 

Filling up the bottle cap to the recommended limit, you shuddered as you downed the horrid taste. “Oh, god! I hate it every time I have to swallow this. It doesn’t taste like strawberries at all. Talk about false advertising.” You grumble as you suffer another coughing fit. You put the cap back on the bottle and screwed it shut.

“Now, now...Maybe it doesn't taste all that good. But it will help you to feel better. You are very good at taking your medicine. Y-you deserve a reward.” Freddy said and you nearly jump when he picks you up like it’s nothing.

“C-Come now, it is bedtime for you. Freddy will sing a lullaby just for you and maybe tell you a nice bedtime story.” Freddy said as he moved back to your bedroom with you in his arms.

He put you back down and you get in under the cool blankets. You let out a sigh of exhaustion as another coughing fit happens.

Freddy’s cold mechanical hand came to rest on your forehead. You look into his bright blue eyes.

“I have to admit I am a bit surprised. You animatronics are so unpredictable sometimes. So I didn’t expect you to come here to take care of me. So I want to say thank you.” You feel relieved that just for now, you were given a break.

Freddy smiled down at you. “W-Well...Y-you are so fun every time I see you. I don’t mind showing up to take care of you. After all...you are not that man.”

You wonder what kind of man Freddy is talking about. But you don’t want to bring it up right now. You don’t know how to feel about how he thought you were fun to scare and mess with.  
You close your eyes, feeling the exhaustion take its toll on you. Freddy delivers on his promise as you listen to his deep voice tell some kind of fairytale. Then after he sung a lullaby

You don’t seem to pay attention to the details as you were too tired to care. But you eventually hear him say something before you slipped into a deep sleep.

“Good night dear user. I promise you will never be alone. We will all look after you tomorrow too.”

\---

It was noon when you woke up, coughing and with a dry throat. You looked dazed around the room.

Of course Freddy must have gone home before dawn came around. There was no way you dreamed all of that.

You find your phone on the floor, luckily undamaged from when you dropped it last night. You see that you have gotten two unread emails from the fazbear company.

One detailing about Freddy’s care package visit that happened last night. The other email you opened up, feeling a bit nervous about what it would say.

\---

Dear user _____.

How was our trial Animatronic care-package? Did your dear friend Freddy Fazbear take good care of you?

As another gift from us at the Fazbear company. We will send another care package deal. But this time it will make sure to help you get well.

Our classic four animatronics will arrive on your door this following week. How lucky you are to have such caring friends to take care of you.

We can’t wait to hear back from you. Get well soon.

\----

You can’t believe this email. Did Freddy seriously invite himself and all of his friends over for tonight? Of course he did.

How lucky for you indeed.

\-------The End----

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fnaf reader insert in such a long time. But I hope I have improved since this one. I will probably just write platonic relationships when it comes to this franchise...but anyways...Thank you for reading my fanfic!


End file.
